A Superwhoavengepotterlock Story
by Misha's Second Breakfast
Summary: Melanie Green and G Martin never thought that they would end up on the TARDIS, with wizards, an angel, Avengers, and more. They never would have imagined that they would have to help this group save the Winchesters, Sherlock Holmes, River Song, Natasha Romanoff and Hagrid from the evil clutches of unknown enemies. They never thought that their Heaven could turn into their Hell.
1. Only the Beginning

A Superwhoavengepotterlock Story

Chapter 1: Only the Beginning

**Authors' Notes: **This is a story that I am writing with my best friend, opennotes, which will feature Supernatural, Doctor Who, the Avengers, Harry Potter, Sherlock, along with our two OCs, G and Mels (she writes G, I write Mels).

**Timeline will be discussed in the next chapter.**

Check out our Polyvore account, swaplg, for the main characters' outfits.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, Doctor Who, The Avengers, Harry Potter, or Sherlock. We do, however, own G and Mels.**

So…let's stop the chatter and begin the fanfiction writing!

I hope you enjoy!

~Michelle

** (Melanie)**

If you had told me a few months ago that my life was going to be this way, I probably would have laughed in your face. Actually, no, I'm not _that_ rude. I actually pride myself on being quite polite. So I most likely would have either uttered a very drawn out "Okay" and slowly backed away or squealed and hugged the life out of you. Who knows?

Anyway, you're probably wondering what life I'm talking about. I guess I should start at the beginning, like any decent storyteller.

It started on a Tuesday-an _ordinary_ Tuesday, the 8th of January. I woke up that morning like always to the sound of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen from my iPhone 4S. I sighed as I stared up at my ceiling, wondering how bad it would be if I didn't go to school. But then my common sense kicked in and I sighed again before slowly crawling out of my bed.

I took a shower and got dressed before checking the contents of my backpack. After contemplating whether or not to do something with my hair—I chose not-I ran out of the house after my mom, yelling a quick goodbye to my father.

The ride to school was quiet and boring, and I made it to first period—History—on time, surprisingly. First to fifth period went quite the same as the car ride-uneventful. Lunch was when things started to pick up.

"Hey, Mels!" My like-totally-awesome-but-sadly-not-ginger best friend called to me from a table by the cafeteria doors.

"Hey, G," I smiled back. G was my closest and pretty much _only_ friend at Mitchell High School in New York City. G was a mystery to everyone, and I think that's why we became such fast friends: G was a puzzle and my specialty was solving them. It might also have something to do with the phrase, "opposites attract"—more on that later. But, even if G and I did seem to be totally different, we were still as close as can be; I was the John Watson to her Sherlock Holmes, the companion to her Doctor, the Sam Winchester to her Dean.

Oh yeah, did I mention that we were _ginormous _fangirls? Yup, snarky, fearless G Martin and quiet, polite Melanie Green would get super excited and squeal-y at the thought of fictional characters. Well, I _say_ "fictional characters", but G and I were strong in the belief that these "characters" were real, and were at least living in a parallel universe.

Anyways, back to the present; I walked over quickly and sat down next to G, and then took a bite of my brownie—practically the only good food at this school.

"How has your day been?" She asked cheerily, mischief sparkling in her cool, green-gray eyes. She was up to something, but I decided to dismiss it for the moment.

"Okay, I guess," I sighed. You know, now that I think about it, I sighed a lot back then. Sorry, getting off topic. I continued when she gave me a confused head tilt, "I mean no serial killers or farting aliens wanting to murder us gruesomely, but nothing particularly good, either, you know?"

She nodded, her wavy black ponytail bouncing. "Why do our lives have to be so _boring_?!" she cried dramatically.

I laughed at her antics, giving a shake of my red head. We continued to chatter, talking about the Avengers (and Loki), Harry Potter ("Hey, watch what you're saying about Hufflepuffs!"), and the new series of BBC's Sherlock (Squeal!), when an all too familiar sound started, one that would change our lives forever.

_Vworp vworp vworp._

**(G)**

My head snapped up at the all-too-familiar groaning.

"Oh. My. God!" I nearly shouted as I saw the life-sized blue box only half a yard away from me. It wasn't really here though, it couldn't be, it was just a show and this had to be just a prank or something and-

My thoughts were interrupted by a bush of red hair popping out of the front doors of the beautiful alien spaceship.

"Does anybody here know a Melanie or a G?" the red-head said, taking a small step outside the front doors. I tried to speak, but my voice kept getting stuck in my throat- this had to be fake. It had to be! The entire cafeteria seemed to be silent, until her voice again broke it. "Doctor! Wrong again!" She cried, tilting her head back into the TARDIS whilst still searching for a sign of the ones she was here for. _We're here!_ I wanted to say, _Take us away from here! Please!_ But instead, Mels was the first one to stand-how unusual.

"Um… That's us," She said, retracting slowly from the table, grabbing my hand as she stepped out of the unknowing crowd. "I'm Melanie, and this is G." We walked, hand in hand, away from our stunned peers and up to the doors.

"Here you two are!" she groaned, happy to have finally found us. "Finally takes us to the right place…" She grumbled, letting us squeeze into the box.

"Hello, girls," Said the silly man, dressed in the bowtie. I nudged Mels and glanced over at her. We had planned this many times-

"It's bigger on the inside!" We shouted in unison, making our favorite Doctor smile and mumble-"I love it when they say that."

Wait… I thought, turning around as I crept through the TARDIS doors. That's Amy Pond!

"You're-" I said, my eyes widening as I made the connection. Mels put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just now getting it? Dude, you're getting slow. That's Amelia Pond, we're in the TARDIS, and-" I knocked her hand off my shoulder.

"And I don't have to take my math test. It's all coming back now, don't worry." I straightened my blue Sailor Cap and got to work on my deducing skills-I had been practicing for when the Season 3 Sherlock trailer came out.

_Let's see..._ I thought to myself, my head twisting around the room, only to land on a much unexpected subject.

"Oh."

"My."

"God. Mels! That's-"

A short blonde man, maybe in his early 40's, stood on the other side of the TARDIS console. He had on a woolen blue-and-white striped jumper and held his hand straight out to shake mine- a little sore, but used to activity, and lived at 221B Baker Street. I didn't have to deduce this though- it was Holmes's sidekick himself!

"John Watson. Pleased to meet you," He slid across the glass floor, obviously wary about the whole alien-ess of it.

I strode up the stairs, grabbing his hand and shaking it profusely, my eyes widening as I did so. "Oh we know, Army Doctor." I said, looking him up and down once more.

"Oh no, don't tell me-" He groaned, glancing towards the Doctor. "They're 'deducers' too?" I spun on my heels, almost jumping with joy- it was him!

"Nope. Not her. Just me." I jumped down the stairs, patting Mels on the back.

"I don't have a lot of questions- I can guess just about everything, but I have a very important question for you right now," I said, holding my breath until I was inches away from the Time Lord, still standing in front of the doors as if to welcome someone else.

"Why are we here?"

**(Melanie)**

I hadn't moved since G had run up to John Watson. The total craziness of the situation had finally hit. I was vaguely aware of G asking the Doctor—_the _Doctor!—why we were here. I stumbled forward until I was leaning against the TARDIS console.

"No way…" I breathed. I put my head in my hands; I could already feel the thumping in my head that I always got during stressful situations. G seemed to have realized I wasn't participating in her interrogation.

"Mels?" I heard footsteps walking towards me. "Hey, Mels, you ok?"

"Oh. My. Gosh," I whispered, awestruck.

"Melanie? What's the matter?"

I spun around, barely containing my wide grin.

"What's the matter, G? Really? What's the _matter_?"

"Mels?"

"I am on the TARDIS. Eleven is standing right there. The Ponds are over there. You just shook hands with John Watson. So, you wanna know what the matter is?"

I finally allowed myself to smile.

"I didn't finish my brownie."

I had the sudden urge to start jumping around and hugging everybody, but suppressed it. Something bad was happening, it _had_ to be, and somehow G and I help them.

"What happened?" I asked the Doctor, serious once again.

"How do you know something happened?" I heard nine voices ask. Wait, _nine_?

I thought for a moment.

G.

Doctor.

Ponds.

John .

That equals five people. So who were the other four?

I slowly turned around.

"No," I started.

"Freakin'," G continued.

"Way."

Standing on the other side of the TARDIS were four people: Three males, two of them with dark hair like G's, one with bright red hair like Amy and I. One of the brunettes and the ginger looked about 16 years old. There was also a female, with brown frizzy hair, also about 16. The other brunette looked to be in his 30's, with startling blue eyes and a tan trenchcoat.

The four people were Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and the angel Castiel.

This has been the weirdest day of my life.

I shook my head; I had to clear my thoughts and focus on the situation in front of me—something bad was happening, and the Doctor needed the help of G, me, John Watson, Cas, and the Golden Trio.

"To answer your question, I know something bad is happening and/or has happened because, A) You wouldn't come looking for two teenage super fangirls unless we help you, B) You have Sherlock Holmes's partner, an angel, and three of the most powerful wizards with you, and C) pretty much everyone looks anxious and worried."

There was a stunned silence. Everybody was gaping at me, except for G; she was just smirking.

John was the first to break the silence.

"I thought you said she wasn't a deducer."

"I lied," G smiled.

"Although, I prefer the term 'puzzle-solver'," I added.

"Oh, shut up."

I looked over towards the door, where the Doctor was simply standing.

"Well, Doctor? What happened?"

He was about to say something, when in walked Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton.

The last thing I saw was G throwing her hands up in the air before I fainted.

**(G)**

Hold up… Did what I think happen just actually happen?

Backtrack- I rode the bus to school, braved through 5 periods, went to lunch, then totally went insane and started hallucinating because fictional characters started coming to life.

After Tony Stark walked into the TARDIS, I just couldn't breathe anymore! To be in a room with so many of the people I had been idolizing for years- I'm surprised I hadn't fainted! I _wasn't_ surprised Mels had, though.

"Well Doctor? What happened?" I said, my arm still resting on Mels. He was about to speak, but suddenly, in walked freaking Iron Man, followed by The Hulk and Hawkeye!

Yeah, yeah, I know they have real names, but 'Tony' is nowhere near as cool as Iron Man.

I raised my hands, partly in total exasperation at all the cats in the room, (it's a nickname, don't worry) partly in sheer awe at the fact I was mere feet away from my childhood dreams! But letting go of Mels was my first mistake, as she immediately collapsed.

"Don't worry, I got it." Said at least half of the people in the room, each of the respectful people then glaring at each other.

"I'd let the wizard do it," said a very small-ish voice. "I mean, I read the books as a kid and all, she seems trained enough."

The Doctor smiled. "Rory the Roman! Come on! G, this is-"

"Rory Williams. I know. Wait… you read what books as a kid?"

The Roman raised an eyebrow at me. "The Harry Potter books. The Doctor said you'd read them all…"

My eyes widened. "I-I have, I just didn't know you had."

The Doctor raised a hand, preventing a fight from starting. Seems he had read my student record.

"You all know about parallel universes, right?"

A chorus of nods wound round the room.

"Well, we all belong to different ones- and some of them interact, allowing Rory to have read J.K. Rowling's books, and allowing Hermione to be a fan of BBC's Sherlock."

Both Hermione and John blushed at this point, making me blush as well. I looked around the room to see who else had been embarrassed by this fact, and saw Mels's limp body lying across a set of chairs.

"I think we forgot something." I said pointedly, stepping to the right, allowing Hermione to rush past.

She muttered some string of words, which were obviously parts of a spell Rowling had seemed to leave out of the books, as I had all the spells memorized in case my Hogwarts letter came late.

"She should be okay now." Hermione said, stuffing her wand back into her boot. "As for him…" She pointed across the room to the door, where Hawkeye was almost in tears over- what was it… lost love? No, couldn't be, Natasha was-oh no.

My eyes flashed around the room and I swear there was an actual click.

Everyone had lost somebody.

I quickly identified who had been stolen from whom-

Natasha from Clint, who had immediately called whatever part of the Avengers Initiative was available, which happened to be Tony and Bruce, Sam and Dean from Cas, Hagrid from the Trio-odd, but alright, Sherlock from John, and River from the Doctor.

Oh no. This was bad. A Time Lord, consulting detective, a half-giant, a SHEILD agent, and two hunters. Who could possibly be strong enough to take all of them?

It only took a look for the Doctor to know what I was thinking.

"We need to go someplace where we can discuss this," the Doctor said, reaching up for buttons and levers on the console as he spoke. "A place private and…" He took a look around the large room, which was quickly filling up. "Spacious."

As he typed in one last thing on the keyboard, he spoke that word we all know and love.

"Geronimo! "He shouted, spinning backwards.

"Allons-y!" I choked out, grabbing onto the railing for dear life.

"Fantastic," Mels said drowsily, almost falling off the seat as we traveled into the time vortex, the only way we knew how-

Awesomely.

**P.S. Chapter 2 is already written, and will be posted in two days. Hope you enjoyed!**

**P.P.S Please review! **


	2. Confusion and Broken Girls

A Superwhoavengepotterlock Story

Chapter 2: Confusion and Broken Girls

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

** To the Guest reviewer: Thanks so much! I can't wait to find out either (it's not set in stone yet, and I have no idea what's going on in Sweetie's head)…**

**(Melanie)**

I woke up from my graceful faint blearily. I vaguely heard the Doctor saying something about going to a place "private and spacious".

"Geronimo!" I soon heard him shout, and I almost fell off of my chair as we started whirling through the time vortex.

"Allons-y!" G added.

I smiled slightly at that, and decided to continue with the catchphrases.

"Fantastic," I muttered.

We landed soon after and everybody moved to leave.

"Wait!"

Everyone paused as I slowly stood up.

"I have four questions: Where are we? _When_ are we? What's going on? And how did I wake up? Please tell me no one kissed me," I added, deciding to quote Tony Stark. Oh, crap, Tony Stark was right there! I was surprised I didn't faint again!

G was the one to answer me, smirking at my reference, and probably my swooning fit, too. I bet she could also tell that I was barely containing myself; G was always great at reading people, especially me.

"In reverse order, no, nobody, kissed you, but I bet you wish Tony did," she winked at me, still smirking, and I turned red. Darn it, she knew better than anyone about my ginormous, slightly inappropriate, and totally obsessive crush on Tony Stark/Iron Man/Robert Downey Jr.!

"Hermione revived you, with a spell that even _I_ don't even know about," she seemed upset at this, and I nodded my thanks to Hermione.

"The Doctor told us that every fandom has its own universe, and we have one, too, where _everybody's_ fictional. I deduced that everybody's lost someone; Dean, Sam, River, Natasha, Hagrid, and Sherlock are all gone," she seemed proud of her deductions. "As for when and where," she continued. "I don't know, that's sort of your area. And the Doctor's, of course."

I nodded again, taking in this information.

"Did you figure out where they are in their timelines?" I decided to ask.

"I was waiting for you; I need your help with that bit."

"Let's get out first, 'kay?" I turned towards the Doctor at this last part, where he and the others were standing impatiently throughout our entire conversation. He motioned for Tony to go out first, as Tony was closest to the door.

"Tony, what—" I heard a woman's voice ask, astounded, as all thirteen of us filed out. She sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. G and I were the last to step out of the TARDIS, and once we had, we gasped simultaneously.

"Oh, my God! It's—"

"Pepper Potts!" I finished for G.

"You know, we should really be used to our favorite characters coming to life."

"Shut up."

Pepper seemed to be just as shocked as we were. She was staring wide-eyed, back and forth between the pretty, blue Police Box and our rather large group of misfits. I patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay. It was kind of surreal for us at first, too."

"Yeah, Mels fainted!" G added.

"Oh, shut up! That wasn't the TARDIS's fault and you know it!" G simply shrugged. I rolled my eyes and decided to try and figure out where we were. But, once I tore my eyes away from the others, I knew instantly where we had landed. It was freakin'—

"Stark Tower!" I gasped.

I shook my head. We still had problems to be dealt with. Once I had focused, a thought soon occurred to me.

"Wait…how did we travel between universes so easily?"

"The TARDIS found a tear stretching through all of our universes, which was most likely how whoever took our friends got to them all. The TARDIS simply held that tear open enough for us to travel through and gather everybody, and will allow us to travel through all of them, safely, and forever." The Doctor explained.

I nodded along, understanding, but G still looked slightly confused. I patted her head before dragging her away to a couch.

"Okay, boys and girls," I started (even though all of them were older than me, including G and the Trio). Let's solve a puzzle."

** (G)**

"Let's solve a puzzle."

I barely noticed Mels begin to speak to the rest of the gang, as I was quite lost in thought.

I was in _Stark Tower._ I was sitting on the same couch as _Castiel. _And my best friend, who I had known since I was 12, was giving a speech to _Hermione Granger. _I didn't even think-though Mels was insistent that did-that these people were real.

I guess I had never told her how I truly felt.

I hadn't told her something else either.

I hadn't told her how she saved my life.

When I was young, my mother, father and I lived in a one-bedroom apartment above a Chinese restaurant in downtown Brooklyn. Every night, at about 6 o' clock, my mom would go to work at the salon two blocks from our house, and my dad would tell me to stay asleep and he would walk opposite my mom to the Kingdom Bar. Then, my dad would return home at 3 in the morning and wake me up and start hitting me. My mom would come back about two hours later, and by then my dad would've fallen asleep on our couch and Miss Lamie from downstairs would have come and sung me a lullaby and my mom would kick me in the side and grab a beer and fall asleep next to my father. I thought that life was as bad as it got.

But on my 10th birthday, my parents were driving home drunk and they crashed into another car and were killed. I sat with Miss Lamie for about 16 hours until the cops showed up and told me I was now an orphan.

I would've loved to live with Miss Lamie for the rest of my life, but the law thought otherwise. I had to go and live with one of my aunts, Farah. She wasn't as bad with abuse as my parents were, but every once in a while, she'd come home and throw a bottle at me and tell me how horrible she thought it that she was forced to take me in, and her sister was evil for dying and forcing me upon her. I'm paraphrasing, of course; she cussed a lot more. I had a plan, that on my 13th birthday, I would get a bottle of the various painkillers she kept in a basket in the cupboard, and I would crush 6, and swallow every other one.

Luckily though, I didn't go through with it.

Luckily, I met Melanie.

I had about 6 bruises on my right arm the day we met. Farah had come home with lipstick all over her face and the smell of booze on her lips the day before. She had gotten really close to me and called me the biggest mistake of her sister's life. She threw me in the corner and-I think I "deleted" the rest of that night. All I remember is that it was then that I decided to kill myself.

The next morning, I walked around the back of the school instead of the front in fear of someone seeing my scars. I shouldn't have; I'd be late to History. But I did. And I ran into Melanie, and met her for the first time. Little did I know it wasn't the last. We ended up talking some more, and she introduced me to all the things I love now-my fandoms. And she, along with fictional characters, showed me life was worth living. They showed me that I could get through it.

And now, they need _my_ help.

And I'm _definitely_ giving it to them.

**(Mels)**

I clapped my hands together. My adrenaline was running high, and it wasn't just the fact that I was in a room with pretty much all of my favorite fictional characters. I had always told G that they were real, and, even if she would agree, I still had the feeling that she never truly believed it.

The thing was, G had always had trouble believing in things. Whether it be a god, myths, me, or herself, she seemed to never be able to believe these things. Like, there was nothing that could be better than this world we were living in.

I was the complete opposite; I believed in pretty much everything—except for myself.

I shook myself out of my thoughts before I could begin to self-loathe.

"We need to develop a plan. But first: G and I need to know where you all are in your time streams, because we're pretty sure we know most of your futures."

All of them nodded in understanding, except for Pepper. I assumed everyone else had already been debriefed on the "timey-wimey" stuff. Pepper was probably still in shock; although, after what she's seen, I would assume she'd be more understanding.

"G?"

She was staring off into space, obviously deep in thought.

"G!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She seemed to realize what was going on and snapped herself out of it.

"Oh, sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I gave her a skeptical look, before deciding to dismiss it; she'd tell me later.

"I need your help; we've got to figure out where they are."

She nodded, and I turned back to the group.

"Er…okay, how are we going to do this?"

"Mels."

"Yeah, G?"

"Remember? 7th grade, SWAPL?"

I gasped.

"No….Oh my gosh, you're brilliant! Okay, everybody get in a line: Castiel, then the Doctor and the Ponds, and then Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Pepper, then Harry, Ron and Hermione, and finally John."

SWAPL was an acronym that G and I had created in 7th grade, a few weeks after I had gotten her obsessed with Supernatural and the other shows/books/movies. We had needed to come up with a name for our favorite fandoms and we got Superwhoavengepotterlock—SWAPL.

"Survey time, G. Let's do it like a dichotomous key, K? Use very vague questions; we don't want to give things way. Spoilers, right?"

I soon realized my mistake in using that phrase when I saw all three of the Doctor Who characters wince. I winced as well.

"Okay, Cas," G started. "How is your situation with Lucifer right now?"

Cas cocked his head to the side in that adorable motion of his. I barely kept myself composed.

"Lucifer has already been freed from his cage. We were searching for the keys to trap him back in when Sam and Dean were kidnapped."

"So, after 'Hammer of the Gods', but before 'Swan Song'. We can work with that, Mels, can't we work with that?" G asked me.

"We certainly can, G." I answered.

"Moving on! Well, you're here Ponds, so—"

I clamped a hand over her mouth before she could give away any big spoilers.

"Shut up!" I hissed. She simply glared.

"Just…let me do the talking, K?" She nodded and I took my hand away from her mouth.

"Okay," I sighed. "Do you know who River is?"

They nodded.

"Phew, okay, good. Do you know who Mels is?"

They nodded again. Amy spoke up.

"You call yourself Mels, too. Why is that?"

I shrugged.

"My name's Melanie, G and I are Doctor Who fans, G made the connection, boom, it stuck."

She nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so, have you gone to the place with the weird hand-robot-thingies?" I continued.

"Handbots! Those—" I stopped the Doctor before he could go ranting when we really didn't need it.

"Sorry, Doc. We've got to keep going. Before TGWW but after 'Let's Kill Hitler," I said this last part to G, who nodded and I knew she was filing it away in her brain.

"You guys are easy," I told Barton, Banner, and Stark. "Post-Avengers!"

"Harry Potter. "

Harry looked up, assuming I was talking to him. "My favorite book series, like, ever!" I elaborated. I was about to start interviewing the Golden Trio, when G felt the need to ignore my order and open her big mouth.

"Who's died yet?"

"G!"

"What, it works!"

"You're so insensitive! Don't you have any tact?"

G's mouth dropped open, before she turned on her heel and stalked towards the TARDIS. I realized my mistake only too late.

"G!" I walked quickly towards the Police Box. "We'll finish this later," I told the rest of our group. They looked confused at G's strong reaction. I didn't care.

I quite possibly ruined my friendship. And that would've killed me.


	3. Forgiveness and Tiredness

A Superwhoavengepotterlock Story

Chapter 3: Forgiveness and Tiredness

**Thanks again for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! We love it; keep 'em coming!**

**Sorry about the long wait. :/ There was a bit of communication troubles, and a bit of Writer's Block, but, alas, we are back! With a new chapter even! Remember to check out our polyvore (swaplg)! I'll put the link to out profile on my profile under the "Outfits" section. 'K, I think that's all. Begin to read the story!**

**(G)**

I wiped at my eyes, sitting in the swing underneath the TARDIS floor. I had been here for what felt like hours when the door above me swung open.

"G?" I heard Mels's naturally small voice ask, as I saw her red Converse slide across the glass floor.

"I-I didn't mean it, G." She swiveled around, towards some noise that I didn't hear. "G? Are you there?" She walked off down a hallway, leaving me to my tears once more. I was soon finished crying though, and decided I'd better find my friend.

"Mels?" I shouted down the corridor I thought she had gone off to. I involuntary shivered, the situation and the ominous darkness of the TARDIS reminding me much of the episode, "The Doctor's Wife".

"Melanie?" I continued with my search.

"G!" I heard the faint reply somewhere to my right. I ran that way, towards a bright blue light. As I reached the end of the corridor, I, _literally_, ran into Mels. We were then showered with dust, causing both of us to go into coughing fits.

"Hi there," she said, in a fake-cheerful voice.

"Hello!" I replied in the same tone of voice.

"So…we okay?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah," I smiled. "We're okay." She then squished me in a bear hug, muttering,

"Oh, thank goodness."

"We're the queens of okay!" I felt compelled to say. She chuckled at the reference before saying,

"No, that's a rubbish title! We're G and Mels."

I was soon aware of the sound of movement from behind me before a voice spoke.

"Think you can get rid of us that easily, can you?"

**(Mels)**

"Think you can get rid of us that easily, can you?"

I looked up, only to have more dust fall into my bright green eyes. I coughed once again, before running a hand over my face and then through my bright red locks.

I stumbled to my feet—grace was never my thing, unless it was in a dance studio or on a stage—only to come face-to-face with another ginger, also known as, Ron Weasley.

"Oh! Hello…" I stepped back a bit, only to trip on my own shoelace.

Sometimes I hate myself.

G, being _such_ a _wonderful_ friend, laughed, and said, "Dude, how are you a dancer?"

I simply glared. G stuck her tongue out childishly in return. We remembered that we weren't alone when Hermione cleared her throat and asked G,

"Are you okay?" She seemed genuinely concerned, and I was struck with how kind she was. People normally weren't nice to G and me, thinking both of us to be weird and uncool. Kindness was a very foreign concept to me; G was the only one who'd shown any sort of compassion towards me in my life.

I shook myself out of my thoughts for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day to see G nodding in response before she looped her arm through mine, and saying, "Just peachy."

We made our way towards the console room and out of the blue TARDIS doors, to see everybody sitting on various couches, excluding the Doctor, who was examining different aspects of the room, and Castiel, who was standing stiffly against a wall.

Everybody turned to look at us as we stepped out, an awkward silence smothering the group.

"Awkward…" G stage-whispered. This seemed to snap everybody out of their trances, and I cleared my throat before saying, in a surprisingly projecting voice, "So…we still don't know what point in their timelines that John and Harry, Hermione and Ron are at. Um," I turned to the Golden Trio, thinking of a question, "What year are you three in at Hogwarts right now?"

Hermione was the one to answer.

"We just finished our sixth year."

"Oh, perfect! Post-Half-Blood Prince," I said this last part to G, who nodded, for once serious.

"John," He stood up, giving me his full attention, causing me to feel a bit awkward. I simply ignored the feeling, and continued on with my questionnaire. "Have you met Irene yet?"

He nodded. "Yes; we just finished that case."

"Okay," I nodded as well. "Good. Past SiB."

I looked around the room, and realized that everybody was staring at me once again, and I felt myself start to blush, feeling uncomfortable in a leadership position. I twirled a strand of still-dusty red hair around my finger and said, "Okay, that's settled. So, now…we need a plan."

**(G) **

"We need a plan." Mels groaned, messing with her fire-like hair and sitting on a couch next to Bruce. To get comfortable, I tore off my black leather vest and tossed it over the back of a chair. I laughed as John pointed at my shirt in disbelief;I had worn one of my favorite tees- my Irene Adler, "Brainy is the New Sexy" shirt.

"But-" John stuttered, "That's- she said that, and-"

I smiled. He shook his head and waved at Mels to continue.

"So, we need to know exactly what's going on. I mean, we have an idea, but we need details." I sat on the armrest of a black leather chair that held Tony and Pepper. She was typing something into a phone-probably editing Tony's schedule.

"Hey, Peps," I said, throwing a hand onto her shoulder to draw her attention. "We gotta have a full team." She eyed me and then put her phone into her jacket pocket.

"So, since G's got her whole 'deduction' thing going on and the Doctor tried to explain things in the TARDIS, we have a few clues on what's happening, but we're not completely sure." Mels elaborated, seeming comfortable next to all the brain power in the room, (I'm more an action kind of gal-not to say I'm not intelligent, but I'm not a genius like Mels) yet also extremely stressed. She really had some competition

"We know about the kidnappings; we know who exactly was taken—"

I stopped Mels. "But we don't know who, how, or why."

Castiel stepped into our makeshift circle.

"I believe Lucifer may have sent someone after us- he had just killed Gabriel, he was certainly powerful enough to kidnap two hunters."

I swallowed and looked at Mels. The Trickster had been one of my favorite characters and she knew it.

To lighten the mood, I spoke under my breath-so Cas wouldn't hear it-"Has Dean confessed his undying love for you yet?" Of course, at least half the room giggled, as they were obviously fans of the show and _totally _shipped Destiel. Mels glared at me; I was still converting her.

"Shut up and smoke," Mels said, confusing pretty much everyone but me. She cleared her throat, her face turning red to match her hair, mumbled something to herself, and stepped away from the full couch, and towards Cas.

He leant towards her and asked, head tilted into his I'm-so-adorably-confused face, "Why?" Seems Dean hadn't been a fan of Sherlock. Too bad.

I began to fiddle with my ring. "Let's get this show on the road," I spoke, just as the glass wall of Stark Tower collapsed into the living room.

**(Mels)**

I had dealt with _a lot_ of crap since the very beginning of this whole ordeal.

The TARDIS materializing? No problem.

Amy Pond hopping out of it, looking for my best friend and me? Hey, I was the one to tell her that we were right there when G froze.

The TARDIS was actually really freakin' big on the inside? I yelled the trademark line.

John freakin' Watson on the TARDIS with the freakin' Doctor, Amy and Rory freakin' Pond the Golden freakin' Trio, and Castiel the freakin' angel of the Lord (until now)? I'm cool with it.

3 out of the 6 Avengers walk in? Okay, I fainted. Shut up.

But this; this was too much.

As the wall exploded, G, Amy, Hermione,—Rory? Yeah, that was Rory—and I all screamed girlishly. The wizards, John, and Barton all reacted immediately, pulling out their weapons of choice and aiming towards where I could now see several, once-believed-to-be-fictional villains standing there.

Loki, Lucifer, and a band of demons all stood right in front of me.

Someone from behind moved to pull me back, butwasn't able to as I was grabbed from the front by a brunette, female demon. I felt the pressure of a wickedly sharp blade pressed against my throat.

I was already tired of this. How did these guys deal with this type of stuff on an almost-daily basis?

I expected some sort of ginormous fight to break out, or at least some witty remarks to be exchanged, but the villains just left.

With me.

This was not good.

We arrived in some sort of dark and dusty warehouse. The demon restraining me looked to her "father".

"Put her with the boys," Lucifer instructed. "But be careful; we don't want something like last time happening."

I was dragged roughly towards an unmarked wood door. The demon pulled out a key, slid it through the lock, and opened the door slightly, shoving me through the tiny crack.

I stumbled slightly, and called out a sarcastic, "Thanks!" I brushed some vivid hair out of my green eyes, and lifted my head up-only to come face-to-face with the Winchesters.

I might get tired of this tomorrow.


	4. Breaking Down

A Superwhoavengpotterlock Story

Chapter 4: Breaking Down

**Sorry about the long wait! Writer's Block, and communication issues and distractions and just blah stopped us from updating sooner, but the next update should hopefully be up quicker. But, anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, everybody! It really means a lot to us!**

**(G)**

"No!" I screamed as a brunette girl with completely black eyes grabbed Melanie. I stepped forward, but the silver blade pushed against Mels's throat shined in my eyes, knocking me backwards into someone's arms; I didn't notice who's at first. Then, Lucifer snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

"No!" I stumbled, trying to rush to the place they had just stood, but strong arms held me back. Tears began to stream down my face.

"She..." I turned to whoever still grabbed me, and I buried my face in the chest of my keeper. I stayed there, mumbling through my tears for what felt like ages as the one holding me tightened its arms. When I finally felt cried dry, I lifted my head up and almost gasped.

"It's alright," Castiel spoke, in his deep voice.

I shook my head, eyebrows furrowed. "No, it's not. Where'd she go?"

I got puzzled looks and head shakes from the group. I repeated myself, looking, instead, directly into Castiel's bright blue eyes.

"Where. Did. She. Go?"

Cas shook his head, eyes closed. I could tell he knew nothing about it.

I stepped back from Cas and turned, forcing myself to the place Mels had stood only minutes ago. I leaned down and picked up a slightly tarnished, silver bracelet, with the words "Mischief Managed" carved into it. We had gotten each other matching ones for our 15th birthdays. I smiled at the memory as I shoved the bracelet into my inner jacket pocket (I had to buy a men's jacket to get them insies, but they were so worth it). I wiped my eyes and whispered something to the air.

_I will find you. Wherever, or whenever they've taken you, I'm gonna get you back._

_I swear to God Mels:_

_I will find you._

**(Mels)**

Well, I say face-to-face, but I really mean face-to-chest. Dang, those guys were tall! With my short stature of 5'4, I was tiny next to them.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked me. I realized that I had been staring and shook my head.

"Sorry. I must have zoned out. This _is_ a bit surreal for me."

"And 'me' is?" Dean asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Melanie Elizabeth Green, 16 years old and thoroughly freaked out," I responded, running a hand through my already messy red hair. The craziness of the day finally hit and I was so not prepared.

"Crap," I muttered, sliding down the wall and burying my head in my hands. "This is…too friggin' much."

"Hey," Sam said, sitting down next to me. "I get it."

"No you don't!" I lifted my head, tears streaming down my face. "Yesterday I thought that this wasn't real! That it was just a TV show!" I stood up and started walking around the room, as the Winchesters stared at me. "Now I'm in this world with demons and Satan and Norse gods and aliens and it's just not for me! I can't deal with this!"

I let out a frustrated shriek and—stupidly—banged my head against the wall. Ow…I was going to regret that later but I didn't care anymore. I buried my face in my hands once again, shaking with ugly sobs.

I heard footsteps approaching me, but I didn't bother to look up.

"Hey, hey, Melanie, right?" It was Sam, as expected, and I nodded in conformation, my head still in my hands.

"It's gonna be okay, alright. We'll get through this. We're gonna be fine."

My first instinct was to disagree, but as I thought about it, my stance on the matter soon changed; it was probably more likely that we _would_ get out of this predicament. We had a Time Lord, his super awesome companions, half of the Avengers, an angel (even if he was pretty powerless), a former army doctor, and, most importantly, my best friend all looking for us.

I nodded once again, the idea of a vengeful G consoling me and stopping my crying. I looked up to see the concerned face of Sam Winchester staring back at me.

"You good?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good," I reassured him. He held out a large hand, and I took it, the moose helping me to my feet. I wiped at my eyes and groaned at the black marks on my fingers.

"I look like a raccoon, don't I?" I grumbled.

Sam shook his head no, while Dean uttered a simple, "Yeah." I watched in amusement as Sam turned to give Dean his patented Bitchface©, giggling at Dean's confused "What?" The brothers seemed to remember that I was trapped in the room along with them, and turned to me.

"So…I guess you guys have some questions…" I assumed.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "You said somethin' about a TV show…?"

"Y-yeah," I confirmed, fiddling awkwardly with my _Supernatural_-inspired charm bracelet. It consisted of your necessary protection charms, like a Devil's trap and a cross, but also included a few other items, including angel wings and the remarkable angel-killing blade.

"Um," I fumbled, trying to figure out how to explain this. I leaned against the wall, thinking for a moment. "So, the thing is, there's not just _one_ universe; there are several, stacked up against each other," I began, gesturing with my hands and unconsciously channeling my inner Doctor. "So, the universe _I'm_ in is one where you guys are just a TV show." I was about to reference "The French Mistake", when I realized that they hadn't been there yet, so I bit my tongue.

"So, how'd you end up here?"

"You two weren't the only ones kidnapped, you know. There are others, all fictional characters in my world—probably in yours too—and probably trapped somewhere else in this world. The other people that were involved were the Avengers, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River from _Doctor Who_, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid from _Harry Potter_, and John Watson and Sherlock Holmes from a BBC revival of the Arthur Conan Doyle books. Do you know who all of these people are?"

Sam seemed to understand, as I expected he would, but Dean seemed a bit lost.

"The Doctor?" He asked.  
I was stressed and exasperated and did not have the energy to deal with Dean Winchester of all people, so I might have snapped a bit.

"Yes, the Doctor, an alien with two hearts and around 1000 years old who travels in a blue Police Box," I gestured violently to my dangly TARDIS earrings, "Called the TARDIS, saving people, but not hunting things and it's certainly not the family business."

Both Winchesters looked a bit shocked at knowing something that Dean had said only to Sam close to 6 years ago, but I just said, "TV show."

I huffed, before continuing my explanation. "So, how I got here. I woke up, it was a normal boring day, but at lunch the TARDIS showed up for G—my best friend-and I—why us, I have no idea. So we came with them, of course, why wouldn't we? We met John Watson, Amy and Rory Pond, Cas,—he's fine, Dean, don't worry—the Golden Trio, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton," and I fainted, but no need to tell them that, "They told us that some of you had been kidnapped: You two, Natasha Romanoff, River Song, Hagrid, and Sherlock Holmes. We went to Stark Tower, found out where you are in your timelines, when Lucifer, Loki, and a few demons showed up. They got me. And now we're here."

Phew. Glad that's over. I never was very comfortable with explaining myself to people.

"So, O' Mighty Winchesters," I couldn't help but say, "It's your turn."

**(G)**

I sat in the soft, bottom-level of the bunk bed in the room the Doctor had given me and fiddled with Melanie's silver bracelet. After my crying fit at the again-ruined Stark Tower, I had demanded to have the TARDIS do a search for Mels, and surprisingly, the Doctor allowed it. But, since we were searching across the span of several universes rather than just one, the Doctor said that it would take all night, possibly even longer. I hunched over and put my head in my hands. My brain was swirling with thoughts and scenarios.

_If only I had been a little faster, a little closer. She could be in the bed right above me, giggling over some Tumblr post and joking around and possibly hyperventilating about our current situation. I could show her my newest fanfiction on my iPho—_Wait, my _phone_! That's it!

I jumped up, speeding out of my borrowed room, shoving the bracelet into my pocket. I searched for the control room, peering around each corner as hope and excitement bubbled up. In my search, I ran head-first into John, who appeared to be looking for a midnight snack. He was shoving something I couldn't see into his pocket, and I vaguely wondered what it was before he spoke.

"What're you doing up?" he questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"I was looking for the control room," I breathed, "You see, Mels and I got this app to track each other's phones so that we could know where we were in case something happened, or just to see what we're doing and I don't think it works across universes, but if they've kept her on our Earth, we'll be able to find her and I know that it's probably not much help because why would they keep her in our world, right? But I just thought it might help," I slowed down and took a breath, before looking down at my feet. The chances of it actually working were very small, and as that realization sunk in I began to wonder if it was such a good idea after all. My thoughts were soon disturbed by John.

"Alright," he said, reaching forward and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Lead the way."

**(Mels)**

"Alright, boys, spill. I told you my story, now you tell me yours," I requested. Adrenaline was pumping, and I was not focusing on the fact that I had been kidnapped by two of the evilest and most powerful beings, but instead on the fact that I was standing right in front of _the _Winchesters.

I looked at Dean, lifting a red eyebrow in a move I had perfected over admiration for David Tennant.

It was quite funny to see such a dangerous man squirm under the gaze of a super short, anore—_thin_, 16-year-old girl. I could see Sam in my peripheral vision not even trying to contain his smile. At this I turned my gaze to Sam, unable to hold my laughter in as the grin slid of his face and his look of amusement transferred into one of a scolded puppy.

"But seriously, guys. What happened? You can trust me, you know; I've seen you two at your worst. And I mean your _worst_, _Sam_." They seemed to get the hint, and I once again slid down the wall, wrapping my arms around my knees and looked up expectantly.

They both joined me, and I was grateful for that because their heights were a bit intimidating. Sam started the story.

"Um, we had just gotten Death's ring—I'm assuming you know about the four horsemen—and, uh, we were just stopping to get something to eat."

Dean picked up the tale.

"Then, out of nowhere, this pasty-ass, bald guy with no nose starts waving a stick at us and shoots some laser at us. Next thing we know, we wake up in this place."

The color drained from my face. This was not good. Lucifer, Loki, and now this?

The brothers seemed to notice how distraught I was. "Hey, you okay? Do you know this guy?" Dean asked.

Sam had obviously come to the same conclusion I did, and ran a hand through his long hair, eyes wide. "How come I didn't notice it before?" He wondered aloud.

"What?" Dean sounded irritated. "Notice _what_, Sam?"

Sam and I spoke at the same time, his voice louder and containing some worry, mine small and weak, my terror obvious.

"Lord Voldemort."


End file.
